Discussioni utente:Axel 8
Benvenuto Ciao Axel 8, benvenuto su PaperPedia Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Macchia Nera. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! Per ora esistono poche, ma basilari, linee guida: * Prima di iniziare la creazione di una nuova voce, accertati che non sia già stata scritta. Se fosse già presente, allora modificala aggiungendo le tue conoscenze. * Se hai problemi per la creazione delle voci o non conosci la sintassi wiki, consulta la guida essenziale. * Per qualsiasi problema o curiosità, consulta il Portale e troverai molti link a pagine davvero interessanti!! * Per ora l'importante è fare molti articoli, anche piuttosto corti. Poi verranno approfonditi più avanti. Se crei un articolo corto, per favore aggiungi all'inizio il template abbozzo, scrivendo così: Ti consiglio, se non l'hai già fatto, di impostare "Monobook" come stile per questa enciclopedia per sfruttare al meglio la grafica di PaperPedia. Per farlo clicca su "Altro", "Preferenza", "Stili" seleziona "Monobook" e conferma l'azione. Grazie ancora per la modifica alla voce e buona permanenza su PaperPedia!!! Ciao, -- Paolino Paperino (Discussione) 12:20, mar 20, 2011 Benvenuto Ciao. Ti ringrazio per l'aiuto :-) --Paolino Paperino quack! 12:31, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) :Perchè no? Un pò di pubblicità non fa mai male. Se hai un banner, ti aggiungo anche nella lista degli affiliati. Grazie. :Ah, se hai consigli per migliorare la wiki, proponi pure! ;-) --Paolino Paperino quack! 12:36, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Un banner è un "riquadro" che pubblicizza una wiki (in questo caso), per esempio quelle tre foto che appaiono alla fine di ogni pagina delle wiki Wikia sono dei banner. O ad esempio, l'immagine di "Padrinopedia" che è presente nella "lista affiliati" nella pagina principale di Paperpedia è un banner. Tu hai o riesci a fare un banner simile per la tua wiki? --Paolino Paperino quack! 12:51, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ve benissimo grazie. Riguardo a PK, mi spiace, ma conosco pochissimo la serie.. --Paolino Paperino quack! 13:03, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) :Sicuramente sarà un lavorone.. non esiste magari su interet l'elenco delle storie di MN? Ora intanto do un'occhiata alla pagina. --Paolino Paperino quack! 15:27, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Magari sono state catalogate anche in base ai personaggi.. ma non saprei dove cercare.. --Paolino Paperino quack! 15:43, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) :Ciao, come va? Ti chiedo scusa, ma questa settimana non sarò molto presente .. sarò un pò impegnato.. --Paolino Paperino quack! 15:24, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Ora che ci penso, non ho mai preparato una pagina per tutti i template. Rimedio subito. --Paolino Paperino quack! 15:49, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) :Per fare prima, ho aggiunto in questa pagina, il link ai template più o meno usati. Controlla pure lì se c'è già il template che vuoi aggiungere. Che template è, comunque? --Paolino Paperino quack! 16:01, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, hai fatto bene. Se ben ricordo ce n'era uno vagamente simile, ma, ripeto, hai fatto bene a metterlo. Grazie. --Paolino Paperino quack! 14:24, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) Perfetto, grazie :-) --Paolino Paperino quack! 12:17, mar 28, 2011 (UTC) :Se non lo avessi notato, ho messo il logo della tua wiki (che hai postato nella mia pagina di discussione) nell'elenco degli affiliati :-) --Paolino Paperino quack! 16:08, mar 30, 2011 (UTC) Ciao. Scusa, anche io non ho più fatto molto perchè anche per me la scuola è sempre in mezzo. Che scuola fai tu? --Paolino Paperino quack! 15:25, apr 16, 2011 (UTC) :Io invece faccio il liceo scientifico.. comunque riguardo alle storie di Macchia Nera, volendo si può creare una pagina tipo Storie di Macchia Nera (e lo stesso si può fare anche con gli altri personaggi Disney, basterebbe solo trovare un elenco aggiornato su internet, perchè sarebbe troppo faticoso, se non impossibile, cercare manualmente su quasi 3000 Topolini e altri almanacchi..) --Paolino Paperino quack! 10:25, apr 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Ora che la scuola è finita, pensavo di rilanciare un pò Paperpedia. Mi vuoi dare una mano? Pensavo che, se vuoi, potevo inglobare la tua PK wiki in Paperpedia (perchè ho notato che è stata oggetto di vandalismi da un certo Antonio). Potrei creare un progetto apposito (per esempio come il Progetto:Topolinia che tu potresti gestire come preferisci. Fammi sapere! Ciao --Paolino Paperino quack! 12:28, giu 19, 2011 (UTC) :::No, no assolutamente. Mi ero semplicemente dimenticato di risponderti.. Il vandalismo è davvero una brutta piaga per le wiki. Ti vedi rovinare il lavoro di mesi per colpa di un cretino.. Anche qua su PaperPedia c'è stato un tentativo di vandalismo, ma l'ho stroncato sul nascere. :-) :::Tornando a noi, per me va benissimo se metterai link verso la mia wiki e,anzi, potrei fare anch'io lo stesso quando faremo pagine dedicate a PK. Per l'elenco di storie dedicate a Macchia Nera, hai ragione: sono troppe e poi se lo facciamo con Macchia Nera, dovremmo elencare le storie anche di tutti gli altri personaggi.. sarebbe pressochè impossibile (specialmente per personaggi come Topolino e Paperino che compaiono almeno una volta per ogni "Topolino"). :::Il mio progetto per il rilancio avrebbe due punti fondamentali: :::* Scrittura delle pagine che ancora mancano. Bisognerà fare un elenco, ma alcune pagine che mancano sono già state indicate nel Progetto:Topolinia e Progetto:Disegnatori. :::* Approfondimento delle voci più "scarne" presenti nella Categoria:Abbozzi. :::Cercherò di fare io il possibile, ma se ci fosse qualcuno che rilegga (e magari corregga) le voci modificate, è sempre meglio :-) :::Ciao! --Paolino Paperino quack! 07:22, giu 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::D'accordo. Riguardo alle storie, penso anch'io che sarà più che sufficiente inserire quelle più importanti e significative. Ci sentiamo! Ciao --Paolino Paperino quack! 10:54, giu 20, 2011 (UTC) Davvero utile (e inedita) la carrellata di gadget che hai aggiunto nella pagina di Paperinik. Grazie ;-) --Paolino Paperino quack! 20:28, giu 21, 2011 (UTC) Paperdinastia Io l'ho trovata con Repubblica qualche anno fa. Davano una serie di raccolte famose e tra queste c'era anche Paperdinastia. --Pmbarbieri 10:31, giu 22, 2011 (UTC) Template quote Ciao. Ho notato che il template quote che hai inserito tu già qualche tempo fa, è migliore dell'altro sia come impatto visivo, sia come codice (se noti, le pagine che hanno il vecchio template, sono sfasate, ma non ho ancora trovato l'errore). Solo una cosa: le virgolette le hai fatte o trovate tu? Perchè pensavo che se fossero blu, si intonerebbero più alla wiki (i link, i colori di Paperino nella pagina iniziale e nel logo, ecc. sono tutti blu). Altrimenti pazienza, lasciamo così.. --Paolino Paperino quack! 18:31, giu 23, 2011 (UTC) :Ciao. Grazie per aver segnalato quell'articolo. E' stata una lettura più che interessante. Non avevo mai pensato che alcune storie fossero state censurate in quel modo.. dai Topolino sarebbe più bello se si riprendesse lo stile come quello di Martina.. ricordo ancora quelle storie con quei termini difficili che non conoscevo, ma che pian piano assimilavo.. è stato grazie a Topolino se ho imparato a leggere bene (alle elementari leggevo solo quello e la maestra fu molto colpita dai miglioramenti che avevo compiuto in una sola estate leggendo il Topo). Ora mi sembra che ci siano solo più Panaro e pochi altri che adottano uno stile così.. Poi non credo che i bambini d'oggi non sappiano cosa vuol dire morire o cos'è il manicomio.. anzi, penso che il tono un pò satirico di alcune vignette (come Paperone definito "schiavista") possa solo arricchire e rendere più piacevole e divertente la narrazione.. --Paolino Paperino quack! 18:57, giu 23, 2011 (UTC) Hai assolutamente ragione. Le storie stanno perdendo di qualità.. forse perchè mancano le idee, o forse perchè nessuno sa sfruttarle a dovere. Nella storia di Pippo fortunato mi ha colpito tantissimo (positivamente, comunque) il finale controtendenza, rispetto alle altre storie. --Paolino Paperino quack! 09:28, giu 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sì, avevo letto qualcosa. In particolare mi è rimasta impressa quest'immagine: http://www.salimbeti.com/paperinik/images/donald44.jpg :Comunque nella saga di Paperon de' Paperoni non si parla della sua morte. Finisce con Paperone che nuota nell'oro. Se ti può interessare, ho trovato questo su Wikipedia: http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paperon_de%27_Paperoni#La_morte_di_Paperone_secondo_Don_Rosa --Paolino Paperino quack! 09:53, giu 24, 2011 (UTC) Eh già.. hai proprio ragione... --Paolino Paperino quack! 10:59, giu 24, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Ho provato a modificare il template quote (guarda se ti piace così). Cosa ne dici del nuovo logo della wiki? --Paolino Paperino quack! 12:10, giu 24, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT2: Ti ho aggiunto al gruppo di amministratori, così potrai lavorare più liberamente ;-) --Paolino Paperino quack! 13:33, giu 24, 2011 (UTC) Io il logo lo vedo giusto. Prova a riaggiornare la pagina premendo F5 (se hai firefox) --Paolino Paperino quack! 15:37, giu 24, 2011 (UTC) Io con exprorer lo vedo correttamente. Prova a svuotare la cache.. --Paolino Paperino quack! 15:48, giu 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sì, avevo pensato anche io a un logo simile al tuo (lo vedi ancora tra le vecchie versioni del File:Wiki.png), ma veniva troppo piccolo. Le dimensioni del logo sono 150x150, un logo rettangolare, come puoi immaginare, viene sacrificato (perchè se la lunghezza è 150, in proporzione la larghezza sarà 40 circa) e quindi praticamente illeggibile. L'unica soluzione è il logo attuale (che se non vedi, lo trovi sempre nel File:Wiki.png). Per svuotare la cache devi seguire questo procedimento: clicca sul menu "Strumenti" e scegli "Elimina cronologia esplorazioni…" (oppure premi CTRL MAIUSC CANC). Dalla finestra che si aprirà, devi selezionare la casella "File temporanei Internet" e clicca sul pulsante "Elimina" in fondo alla finestra. Infine, quando avrai eliminato i file, clicca su "OK".. --Paolino Paperino quack! 16:36, giu 24, 2011 (UTC) Ciao. Puoi mica farmi uno screen di una pagina qualsiasi della wiki, per capire come vedi il logo? --Paolino Paperino quack! 09:50, giu 25, 2011 (UTC) :Per catturare l'immagine dallo schermo, basta che premi il tasto STAMP e incolli l'immagine su paint. --Paolino Paperino quack! 10:57, giu 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Devi incollarlo su paint. --Paolino Paperino quack! 11:04, giu 25, 2011 (UTC) Non si vede proprio il logo così.. bah non mi è mai piaciuto lo stile nuovo.. --Paolino Paperino quack! 11:08, giu 25, 2011 (UTC) :Tu sai per caso come si fa a mettere il logo in quello stile? --Paolino Paperino quack! 11:10, giu 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Prova.. ma non so dirti se funziona.. --Paolino Paperino quack! 11:15, giu 25, 2011 (UTC) Nel mio stile non è cambiato. Nel tuo? --Paolino Paperino quack! 11:19, giu 25, 2011 (UTC) :No, da noi non può cambiare, perchè il nostro logo fa riferimento ad un'altra immagine. Se vuoi QUI trovi la stessa tua immagine ad alta risoluzione.. se vuoi se va bene o se devi rimpicciolirla. --Paolino Paperino quack! 11:34, giu 25, 2011 (UTC) Ma perdona l'ignoranza, il presequel di Cronache del pianeta T non era già uscito due o tre mesi fa? Come mai il proseguo della storia era stato sospeso? --Paolino Paperino quack! 18:24, giu 28, 2011 (UTC) :Uhm bene. Devo dire che ci sono due storie che mi ispirano nel prossimo numero: Paperinik e il segreto di Fantomius e Zio Paperone e l'erede meritevole. Speriamo che, dato i titoli altisonanti, le storie non ci deludano! Ho in mente quelle storie dove si dice che Nonna Papera è la sorella di Paperone.. fanno solo confusione.. --Paolino Paperino quack! 10:54, giu 29, 2011 (UTC) Ciao. Visto che sei un appassionato di Guido Martina, avresti mica tempo/voglia di creare la sua pagina visto che non esiste ancora? --Paolino Paperino quack! 09:59, giu 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, tu scrivi ciò che sai, poi al massimo si cerca di aggiungere qualcosa in più dopo :-) :Grazie in partenza! --Paolino Paperino quack! 12:18, giu 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Ciao. Ho visto che ti serviva il riassunto di una storia del pirata Orango. Ho provato a cercare il numero, ma non ce l'ho. Dovrebbe essere a casa di mia sorella. Dovrei andarlo a cercare.. ::Ah volevo solo avvisarti che io non ci sarò da domenica 3 sera fino a martedì 12 sera, perchè vado in campeggio.. :-) Lascio tutto nelle tue mani! ;-) --Paolino Paperino quack! 19:05, lug 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Secondo te potremmo avere dei problemi con la delibera dell'AgCom? --Paolino Paperino quack! 10:20, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok perfetto. Le immagini che abbiamo noi (buona parte) non sono di pubblico dominio purtroppo. Sono tutte copyright della Disney. L'agcom è un ente italiano che si occupa della protezione dei copyright. Purtroppo ora sono autorizzati dal governo a selezionare tutti i siti che violano copyright e chiedere l'eliminazione dei file. Se il sito non li elimina, vengono eliminati automaticamente. Per fortuna questo vale solo in Italia. I copyright Disney solo depositati negli Stati Uniti e quindi noi possiamo legalmente usare le loro immagini secondo i termini del Fair Use (cioè al fine di documentare una voce nel nostro caso). --Paolino Paperino quack! 13:56, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) :Ciao. Io allora parto. Lascio tutto in gestione a te e a Dario. Scusa per l'assenza. Buona settimana! --Paolino Paperino quack! 12:38, lug 3, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Eccomi tornato. Come va? --Paolino Paperino quack! 14:33, lug 12, 2011 (UTC) Ciao. Tutto ok, grazie. La storia "Paperinik e il ritorno di inquinator" appare su Topolino n. 1864. Non avevo neanch'io idea del numero, ma è bastato fare un piccola ricerca sull'induks (trovi QUI la scheda della storia). Se ti può servire, la storia di Vito Doppioscherzo a cui ti riferisci credo sia "Topolino e la dilagante scherzelletta" e appare in Topolino n. 2558. Anch'io la ricordo vagamente, ma posso andarmela a rileggere. Ti segnalo questa discussione nel bar: PaperPedia:Bar/Svago/Discussione:Topolino, se hai voglia, dai anche tu il parare sul nuovo "Topolino". Ciao --Paolino Paperino quack! 15:43, lug 20, 2011 (UTC) :Oggi parto per il pellegrinaggio a Lourdes. Tornerò il 28. Lascio in gestione la wiki a te e a Dario. Grazie. Ciao --Paolino Paperino quack! 10:08, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Perfetto. Il pellegrinaggio è andato bene. Devo dire che pensavo fosse luogo di preghiera continua, ma abbiamo avuto tempo per fare anche cose un pò più "profane".. ahahah.. comunque è stata una bellissima esperienza, da rifare. Lo consiglio anche a te se non fossi già andato ;-) --Paolino Paperino quack! 09:49, lug 28, 2011 (UTC) Grazie per la pronta rimozione delle scritte pubblicitarie di Tolomeo. Ho provveduto a bloccarlo, anche perchè non credo avesse interesse a contribuire alla nostra wiki, ma solo a pubblicizzare la sua. Grazie ancora. Ciao --Paolino Paperino quack! 11:10, lug 30, 2011 (UTC) Volevo dire la stessa cosa: grazie per aver bloccato quell'asino di Tolomeo. Credo che adesso andrò a fare il vandalo sulla sua wikia, così impara :-) --Meganoide 12:20, lug 30, 2011 (UTC) : Se vuoi farti due risate leggi cosa ho scritto sulla sua pagina di discussione... --Meganoide 12:46, lug 30, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Ciao, si tutto bene e tu? Ti chiedo scusa per la mia assenza nell'ultimo mese, rimedierò quanto prima! Penso poi ad una descrizione per la pagina di PaperPedia nella community, allora! Ciao --Paolino Paperino quack! 08:58, ago 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ciao. Sono alla disperata ricerca del "Topolino" della scherzelletta. Quando lo trovo, dopo una rilettura della storia, preparerò il riassunto per la pagina di Vito. Prima in PaperPedia (con prima intendo un anno fa) eravamo in 4 (Io, Dario2498, Paperoga 4 ever e CAF). Riguardo a Teresa Radice, sì mi sono piaciute le ultime storie. Anche perchè negli ultimi Topolini storie sono proprio pessime, quindi quando appare una storia finalmente decente te ne accorgi subito. Pessimi poi ultimamente i gulp di Panaro/Uggetti... devo dire che tra i disegni della Uggetti abbastanza scadenti e l'ironia (talvolta di cattivo gusto o comunque pessima) di Panaro, le pagine dedicate a loro sono un pugno nello stomaco.. Ciao --Paolino Paperino quack! 07:34, ago 22, 2011 (UTC) Ecco sì, Topolino e il grande mare di sabbia mi è piaciuta tantissimo (non ricordavo fosse della Radice). Ho apprezzato anch'io Pippo (hai ragione, come classico filosofo con la testa nelle nuvole sarebbe perfetto) e mi è anche piaciuto come Topolino, che sembrava inizialmente davvero poco abile come guida, fingesse per far sentire Minnie migliore di lui. Che dire poi del colpo di scena finale? Davvero una bella storia. Riguardo ai gulp, stamattina avevo proprio in mente quello di Macchia Nera signore degli inferi mentre ti scrivevo. Panaro è senz'altro un bravo autore, però basta gulp: fategli scrivere una storia perchè con le barzellette non ci siamo.. Riguardo ai Patrovicchio credo proprio di sì perchè nel Topolino di questa settimana esce una nuova saga di WoM! Ho visto i disegni di PK.. davvero di effetto. Per me le storie andrebbero disegnate o con un stile barksiano (tipo quella di Gentina di qualche Topolino fa) oppure con un stile fluido, più "moderno" (se mi concedi il termine) come questo qui di Pastrovicchio e non gli orribili disegni che troviamo sempre più spesso nelle pagine di Topolino... Al momento non ho storie da aggiungere a Martina, perchè quelle poche che so di sicuro essere sue le hai già messe. Non ricordo mai a memoria gli autori delle storie, per cui dovrei andare a rivedermele.. Ciao --Paolino Paperino quack! 15:16, ago 22, 2011 (UTC) :Eh già, anch'io ero praticamente certo che si trattasse di Pippo... e invece.. Ho visto nelle anticipazioni del Topolino della settimana scorsa che ci sarà la nuova saga di WoM, non so però se sarà disegnata da Pastrovicchio... credo di sì comunque ;-) Sì esatto, lo stile di Barks è perfetto per le storie dei paperi: chi meglio del grande maestro può sapere come vanno disegnate le loro storie? Invece per le saghe di azione ci vuole uno stile, appunto, alla Pastrovicchio o allo Sciarrone... Speriamo che lo capiscano presto alla direzione :-) Intendi la storia di Gottardo "Paperino, Paperoga e la migliore delle scuse"? Be se è quella non ti perdi nulla.. non ha ne capo ne coda questa storia... Ma a me Gottardo non dispiace, però quella storia forse di Vitale non ha proprio senso. Evitiamo invece di parlare della Uggetti che ormai è confermata tra i nostri disegnatori meno preferiti (bè se è ancora alle prima armi, magari potrà migliorare col tempo.. speriamo). Faraci l'ho già sentito, quali storie ha scritto? Ciao --Paolino Paperino quack! 09:04, ago 23, 2011 (UTC) :Ah ho capito più o meno chi è. Le storie di Topolino e il regno dei due laghi non mi piacciono molto... sono sempre un pò "affrettate" comunque come non ricordarsi di Rock Sassi? La storia che intendi tu è quando tornano dalla sua famiglia, la "temibile" famiglia Sassi di cui lui è la pecora nera? Ricordo che ad esempio il nonno falsificava banconote con l'immagine di Newton.. E' questa che intendi vero? :WoM Lemuria... i maghi si rincontrano per ritrovare il tesoro di Paperone rubato da dei talponi giganti.. Questo è quel che ti posso dire (se non ti è ancora arrivato il Topo) se no ti rovino la storia ;-) :Ciao --Paolino Paperino quack! 15:49, ago 25, 2011 (UTC) Ciao. Allora per Rock e famiglia ci siamo capiti.. bella storia quella, comunque! In effetti l'errore della pagina iniziale è piuttosto grossolano dato che, almeno fin adesso, le formiche sono state di aiuto per i WoM.. (comunque confesso che non me ne ero accorto, ho dato uno sguardo alla prima tavola, sì, ma non ci avevo più pensato alla fine della storia). Sì, è vero, i draghi oscuri sono stati liquidati in poche tavole... dovevano lasciare spazio ad un altro nemico, ma non è detto che non tornino alla riscossa a dare manforte ai guerrieri di ferro di Lemuria.. Carina anche la storia della mano di Crom... diciamo che è una storia "classica" di Topolino ed è apprezzabile.. anche l'idea mi sembrava originale (non ricordavo la storia di Casty). Le storie della MOLESTO sono sempre peggiori.. non mi è piaciuta fin dall'inizio... esistono già fin troppe associazioni... P.I.A. (e Blonk), Agenzia (e Organizzazione) erano già più che sufficienti.. tanto più che quest'associazione non ha un senso nell'immediato (come può essere il proteggere il denaro e le industrie di Paperone). Bisognerebbe rivalutare soprattutto la P.I.A. con una grande storia alla 007... ma purtroppo non se ne sono più viste.. Sì è vero.. sicuramente avrebbe successo. Hanno rilasciato da poco un gioco sulla figura di Topolino (Mickey si chiamava o qualcosa del genere), ma non sarà stato facile trovare una trama... invece con i WoM la trama è già fatta (i giocatori potranno provare a cimentarsi nelle vicende passa dei maghi, per diventare stregone supremo, ad esempio, oppure giocare avventure inedite..)... però è ovvio che serve una grafica di impatto, una buona serie di magie da poter fare e di personaggi da potersi immedesimare.. Ciao, buone vacanze: l'incarico che ti affido è quello di divertirti!! Grazie per il lavoro che hai fatto negli ultimi tempi. Ciao! --Paolino Paperino quack! 16:43, ago 26, 2011 (UTC) Bentornato Ciao, bentornato! Come sono state le vacanze? Dunque io non ho mai acquistato i Tesori Disney (o forse uno, una volta) e mi hai fatto pentire di non averlo fatto. Rimedierò, sembra una testata interessante (senz'altro storie ad un livello 10 volte maggiore o anche più di quelle attuali). Ricordo la figura di Atomino molto vagamente (avrò letto forse una storia) ma non saprei assolutamente scrivere una pagina con le sue caratteristiche. Paperino e i gamberi in salmì mi suona familiare... è probabile che l'abbia già letta, ma devo rivedermela. Le altre storie, quelle di Reginella, quella del Totem delle GM e della Pietra Zodiacale non le conosco proprio :( La saga di WoM non ho ancora finito di leggerla. L'unica cosa è che mi pare stia perdendo di interesse... Sfruttare troppo le serie di successo come in questo caso alla fine porta a confusione e distrazione. E alla fine diventa noiosa e la gente non la segue più. Cioè si può continuare l'avventura (seguendo il filone principale) ma non scrivere avventure tipo "prima che i WoM diventassero tali" oppure "leggende perdute dei WoM"... mi sembra servano solo a distrarre il lettore.... poi questa è la mia opinione ;) EpicMickey mi ispira. Dovrò giocarci prima o poi ;) Riguardo ad un gioco di WoM, sarebbe interessante... peccato che noi, davvero, siamo ai margini come importanza dei nostri fumetti... per cui non so in quanti ci seguono da fuori. Sì è vero... anche lì Paperino in missione Bobfinger... un classico del fumetto... Comunque non credo che si conosca il capo della BLONK. Si conosce solo, ovviamente, il capo della RIG. Fecchi non lo conoscevo. E' bravissimo! Mi ha colpito fin da subito la prima pagina, Paperino nel letto. Devo dire che questa storia mi è piaciuta tantissimo! Carina l'idea di inserire "ricordi" tratti da storie passate! E poi bellissimo il gesto di Paperino che rifiuta di afferrare la mano di Paperina per evitare che anche gli altri fossero inghiottiti dalla sua memoria. Davvero bella, per me questa storia vale da sola il prezzo del "Topo". Fecchi, torna in Italia!!! Purtroppo sì Cavazzano, Casty, Pastrovicchio, Gentina (lo aggiungo perchè mi piace il suo tratto "barksiano") sono ancora gli unici veri disegnatori. Davvero un peccato vederli così poco. Confidiamo nella nuova generazione di disegnatori... Comunque a dirla tutta Mastantuono non mi dispiace come disegni, anzi! E nemmeno Gervasio. Buona serata. --Paolino Paperino quack! 20:20, set 11, 2011 (UTC) Interessante Epic Mickey... bella la grafica 3D! Dovrò proprio giocarci! Complimenti, la tua nuova saga WoM andrebbe spedita in redazione... hai già pensato a tutto!!! :D Scherzi a parte, potresti provare davvero a preparare la sceneggiatura e a mandarla in redazione, può darsi che non la guardino nemmeno, ma se la leggono qualche spunto lo trovano di sicuro!!! Pensa se vedessi comparire il tuo nome sotto la pagina della storia, di fianco a "Disegni di Lorenzo Pastrovicchio"? :D Allora dovrò andare a comprarla... per 10 euro... bella la storia Paperino contro Saturno, è una delle mie preferite!!! Mi spiace ma Reginella non la conosco praticamente... dovrò proprio leggermi qualcosa. Riguardo a Fecchi, hai capito male purtroppo. La mia era solo un'invocazione rivolta al disegnatore di tornare in Italia! Maestri Disney non ne possiedo, mi spiace. Sì in effetti, uniamo insieme la disponibilità di denaro pressochè illimitata della RIG con le strategia della BLONK.... sarebbe un bel mix!!! Beh è giusto che inizialmente un disegnatore cerchi di osservare lo stile di un disegnatore che considera un punto di riferimento e cerchi di imitarlo. Poi pian piano, storia dopo storia, lo stile si evolverà anche in base alla personalità del disegnatore. Bom credo di aver finito... quest'ultimo mio messaggio sembrava un telegramma... scusa :D Ciao --Paolino Paperino quack! 17:44, set 12, 2011 (UTC) Sì, scrivere storie è un lavoro lungo, però una volta finita, bè la fatica è ripagata ;) Comunque davvero, potremmo scriverla quella storia! Se hai bisogno del mio aiuto, posso darti una mano! La PIA è Paperino e Paperoga. Non si possono arruolare agenti diversi :D A meno che, appunto, non fare una mega sfida BLONK/RIG e PIA con tutto il parentame. Se ne vedrebbero delle belle!!! Ecco, io ho letto "Topolino e la collana Chirikawa", però come mi accade sempre (ahimè) non ricordo la figura di Atomino (ma cos'è alla fine?) "Topolino e l'unghia di Kalì" l'ho letta. Bella storia, comunque. Avevo già avuto il piacere di apprezzare le strip di Pochet... mi piacciono i disegni e i colori che usa!!! Speriamo di vederlo in qualche storia di Topolino! (Che si stia ispirando a Pastrovicchio... per un brillante futuro da disegnatore? :D ) Ciaooo --Paolino Paperino quack! 17:56, set 13, 2011 (UTC) :TI ho mandato una mail ;) --Paolino Paperino quack! 18:05, set 23, 2011 (UTC) ciao alex 8 sei amministratore di questa wiki! grazie alla tua bravura sei stato scelto per essere amministratore anche in Il Commissario Rex Wiki,mi raccomando modifica tante pagine e ti potresti trovare amministratore come tanti altri utenti scelti non e uno scherzo. Manuel rubin 15:40, ott 1, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Ei, che dovevi dirmi ieri? Boo96 21:34, dic 25, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Ciao! Per favore, guarderesti qui?http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/PaperPedia:Bar/PaperPedia/Discussione:Chiedo_aiuto... Grazie^^ Carlo